


Double Agent

by moonryu



Category: Nine Muses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonryu/pseuds/moonryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryu Sera is now part of a corporation. Training with the toughest instructors, she is exhausted from the constant drills. She encounters meeting an attractive agent named Moon Hyuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Kei and Carlos for helping me out.

The new trainees were uniformed in a straight line when the alarm buzzed signaling the last five minutes of the activity for today. Each individual passed multiple of exams to get through this agency. Settling a high mark of competition that will soon split them into different sections of Star Empire Corporation. Some may work with inventing new gadgets, programming new software, or working side by side with the top agents. There are two ranks which brings the student to level A or level B class.

Uneasiness enveloped Sera’s mind whenever she entered through the grueling practices from dusk till dawn. She was blinded from her talents she didn’t know she had inside. Some students even questioned her presence, since Sera displayed vulnerability and insecurity during drills. However, when the tests began Sera showed a permanent impression to the directors and top agents. The sudden drive and passion she had fearlessly showed throughout many different areas such as combat, weaponry and hacking skills. She became a leader, but everyone tossed aside her words.

It was complicated making friendly relations with other newly found students of this corporation. Luckily, Sera did make a friend with an attractive young lady who is the director of their technology institute, Miss Park Kyungri.

“So how’s everything? I heard you guys will be split into teams to meet up with your coach tomorrow.” Kyungri spun her chair dramatically as her eyes were roaming around Sera’s tired yet puzzled expression. She adjusted her glasses thinking of herself as a therapist.

Ever since Sera stepped foot into this building her atmosphere was heightened with massive pressure that dwelled her mind repeatedly. “It is going okay, I guess.” She sighed taking a slight pause before she continued to fill Kyungri on the preparations of the final phase before the directors confirm the permanent roles of the new trainees.  
-  
The moment the door of the training area shut behind Sera, she stood against the wall with her assigned coach. In front of her stood a woman wearing tight black clothing that complimented her lengthy legs and curves. Distracted by her compelling charms, Sera was amused by the older girl’s beauty. Listening to her was already awarding, the way she spoke was modulating, but there was an underlying sultriness to her voice, at least that’s what she thought.

Hyuna’s eyes quickly examined the new apprentices faces. They were numbers to her, none of them mattered until their role was called. Each and every one of them were fixated on her own movements. _Good, they are paying attention._ Averting her eyes from one corner to the next she was quickly drawn back a student who seemed close to be blocked by the cloudiness of thought. “Do you all understand?” her voice grew louder. Most of the student’s posture began to stiffen. The students chorused a yes. Observing on one particular girl, she knew her mind was in a daze, because of the delay of her response.

Hearing the clacking of heels pressed against the hard floor grew louder towards Sera’s direction. Her eyes settled a figure who was coming closer to her.

“Repeat what I stated.” Hyuna commanded gawking at the girl who is not much smaller than her.

She recognized her from watching tests. Her complexity can not match anyone else’s, but if this unfocused business continues her scores will deflate.

“Do you all understand?”

Some trainees surrounded the two chuckled.

Avoiding eye contact as Hyuna came closer, Sera tried to fixate her eyes on anything. As irritated as Hyuna was for the reply she walked back to the center of the room. “Do you all understand?” She dismissively waved her hand around mocking her tone.

After that Sera was picked to be the punching bag.

-

Hours later after the embarrassment that flooded Sera’s mind throughout the entire drill, she decided to test her aiming skills. Completely exhausted from being an example of being KO-ed to the ground by other students, she wanted to set her mind aside the physical exercises.

Entering vacant firing area, Sera got a hold of a gun to begin her rounds.

“You’re nervous.”

A voice came from behind. Sera whipped around immediately bringing the pistol aimed at Hyuna. _I thought I was alone._

“Careful, you could’ve shot me in the chest.” The other girl brought her hand against the barrel pushing the weapon towards the field.

Feeling sorry for a slight second she said a quick apology and turns herself around focusing on the targets. Sera knew she heard a familiar voice. Almost regretting what she mistakenly had done, she tries to shift her attention on hitting the center. She doesn’t have time for a chat, the final phase is less than three days away, there was no need to waste time.

A scoff escaped Hyuna’s lips. She cocked her head peeking at Sera’s brows furrowing in frustration.

In attempt, Sera tried not to be so distracted by the striking company. She felt her eyes on her. It was the same feeling earlier, she made her nervous.

“Why are you here?” Hyuna asked.

“To get extra practice.” Sera’s head didn’t move.

Unsuccessfully trying to get her attention, Hyuna bought herself to analyze her structure. She needs to stiffen her arms and to stop flinching.

“Look if you’re trying make me feel bad for looking like a fool earlier you’re wasting your time. I already feel stupid. ” Sera breathed relaxing her shoulders taking a short break to reload. Still Sera couldn’t shake out the sense of humiliation from earlier today.

“I’m not. I was concerned since you looked lost earlier. Perhaps if you don’t mind asking why were you unfocused?” Tilting her head to the side Hyuna plastered a smirk. “Training is important. Listening to orders is important.” She declared with a stern tone.

Sera didn’t answer instead she fired more bullets. None of them were hitting the bulls eye.

“You need stronger arms. Don’t close your eyes.” Hyuna pointed her errors. 

Without warning, Hyuna’s arms toppled onto hers, she had a firm placement of where she wanted to direct her. Sera already felt her arms uncomfortably yet satisfyingly weigh her down.  
Securing her hand on top of hers, the older girl's fingers made its own way to guide Sera's. Hyuna's chest was slightly pressed against her back, her lips close enough that if either of them made one motion Sera’s ear would be caressed against her.

The room temperature wasn’t that warm. Sera began feeling flushed each second Hyuna kept holding her.

“Make sure your arms are steady. Don’t flinch when you pull the trigger. Smoothly put fast pressure so it is easier to hit it in the right spot.” She elaborated. 

Sera laughed nervously for the sexual innuendo. 

“You try.” Hyuna released her and stepped back observing the pupil.

Immediately the warmth that filled Sera was no longer existing. She repeated the procedures Hyuna gave her. Re-positioning her index finger lined up with the barrel, she took a shot. The gunfire echoed the room, leaving a hole perfectly in the center.

“See you got it Sera.” Hyuna crept a smile.

“How did you know my name?” Sera asked turning around to face her.

“I happen to watch you during your previous stimulation. You have real talent, but be careful of not work yourself up when the final day comes, okay?” Hyuna stared at her for a brief moment. _She’s the perfect person for the job._ She began to walk towards the door leaving her alone.

A grin appears on Sera’s face. Considering how she treated her earlier, she began to notice how considerate she was. It may not be presented in the kindest way, however Hyuna wanted her to focus on what was important.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes!

Final preparations of the exam were already closed. Directors and top agents were discussing what they need to focus on in terms of strength, stamina, and skills. Only the directors were allowed to judge and write down scores of the participant’s performance. Other agents watch knowing that one of these students will be their partner in the future.

Moon Hyuna was impatient. She was sitting on her assigned seat for a good five minutes, she was eager to see **her** perform. Constantly, tapping her foot against the floor it annoyed the director next to her.

“Do you mind?” Kyungri gently tapped the other girl’s forearm then pointed at her foot.

Halting her foot from making anymore movements, Hyuna laughed quietly.

“Sorry about that. I can’t wait to see the ones who have the potential of working with us.” Hyuna took a slight pause bringing up a question, “Have you met any of them?”

The director was finishing deciphering codes of a current project until she managed to hit the home screen before Hyuna caught on what she was doing.

“Yes actually, one in particular. She stops by my office time to time.” Kyungri chirped and stopped herself before revealing any other information. 

The day after Sera miraculously wounded up meeting Hyuna late at night after practice, Sera stopped by Kyungri’s office talking about a particular agent that worked in her level. It was late and she was preparing to go home for the night. As guilty as Kyungri felt she knew that she was the only person she could talk to she stayed. While describing the woman Kyungri knew it was bound to be her, Moon Hyuna. She always has felt this cool aura around her since they first met. Hyuna is magnetic, it was almost impossible resisting to take a glance at her ethereal features.

“Ryu Sera” the speaker announced.

Kyungri leaned closer to Hyuna. “That’s her.” she whispered.

- 

With already five minutes until the stimulation was over, Sera started to break a sweat. Out of the five targets she needed to aim with the gun, she hit them perfectly. She couldn’t have her fingers slipping while pulling the trigger. The agent’s procedures were right all along. Setting an example of what not to do days ago, Sera picked up all the different combinations of where to hit and kick when the opponent attacked. She silently thanked her.

The pressure was on and there was a sting hitting the back of her head. It pounded each time her head moved up and down to look at her keyboard and the screen. Cracking codes wasn’t the best ability she had. Being technical with tricky computers wasn’t exactly her forte. Coincidentally, on the last day while everyone was practicing out in the field, she was alone in her dorm intensely focusing on reading notes that were taken by Kyungri.

The alarm rang giving her a warning that there is a minute left. Sera quickly typed all kinds of forms of encryptions praying that she will hit the jackpot. Finally, registering all the combinations of hacks to unlock a computer with fifteen seconds to spare she completed the task.

Sera’s hands leaned against the giant table. She sighed hearing her echo spread across the empty arena.

“I did it.” Sera said weakly.

 - 

Hyuna was called down to the office. Her boss had to discuss a few details before finalizing the roles of the new recruits in their section. 

“Hyuna, it is my job to put an input on this, however I need you to decide your next partner.” He stated. 

“You know yourself better than I do. So here are the top three that are qualified to be your partner. The papers inside are their profiles that list their strengths and weaknesses.”The boss handed the folders over to Hyuna.

Hyuna desperately flipped to see if Sera was written on one folder. When coming across her name, her boss explained each person’s talents. She didn’t care for that at all except for her.

“Ryu Sera was the only one who had a perfect score... And from what I remember you both have the same score.” He lifted his tone.

“Then she’s perfect for me.” She grimaced staring at the photo identification.

-

When Kyungri spotted the new recruits she saw a familiar face through the window of her office.

“Congrats Sera!” Kyungri quickly raced to her grabbing her hand and swinging her arm from side to side.

“Thank you. Honestly, I was under so much stress during the last few seconds. But I managed so thank you for those notes.” She smiled touching her arm.

Before Kyungri said anything, their trance was broken when a person cleared their throat. Both of their heads snapped in one direction finding Hyuna standing there with hands behind her back.

“Do you mind if I borrow her?” Hyuna’s voice was gentle. She was stung by her own jealousy. _I didn’t know they were that close._

Kyungri nodded her head submissively.

“Catch you later Sera” Kyungri concluded before leaving them alone.

-

Sera followed Hyuna’s footsteps into an empty training room.

“Every day you will train to become physically stronger and smarter of your moves.” Hyuna walked into the middle of the room swiftly doing a half spin to see Sera.

Sera was disappointed taking her out of Kyungri’s conversation. She hoped that she didn’t start talking about her with training. After the months of exhausting drills, Sera deserved a break and begged for a normal conversation. She looked down, but Hyuna tilted her chin up.

“And I’m your partner.” She said before letting go of the younger girl. The controlled smirk began to widen after Sera’s eyes began to expand.

Entirely confused Sera didn’t have time to think. Instead of coming up with a question about work she asked something more personal.

“I never got your name by the way.”

“Moon Hyuna. Rank 1, Level A.” 

Sera’s face was still, but her mind was jumping with thoughts. _She’s the best in the sector. She’s paired up with…me?_

“Since it is your first day here, why don't we celebrate later tonight? It is a good way to know my partner besides I’m curious about you.” Hyuna tentatively stepped closer to her, checking if her mind is still here.

The girl was drowning in her own thoughts and blindly stared at Hyuna. _I’m curious about you._ The line made Sera tongue tied, she didn’t know how to express what she felt at that very moment. Feeling staggered on the comment she made, her teeth sunk onto her bottom lip averting her eyes away forming a delighted smile on her face.

“Sure.” Sera said while her face was beaming with a rose color.

-

It has been months since Sera stepped foot outside the corporation. The rule was they couldn’t go outside until the final test was over. All of the students had to focus since this is what they signed up for.

Sera did not have much clothing that stood out. She wore a black off the shoulder shirt with indigo jeans along with her beat up sneakers. Hyuna was wearing simple clothing too, but in Sera’s perspective she was breathtaking. Sera couldn’t decipher all the events that occurred the past few days. Although she was studying for the final exam, her thoughts would go on a loop repeating the small moments they had together. _She’s smart, attractive and likeable. She is too good to be true._

When their drinks arrived, Sera was motionless. Hyuna chuckled about the amounts of times she caught her in her own world.

“Can you hold your alcohol?” Hyuna questioned lightly shaking her.

“Y-yes” Sera unconfidently stated. She silently cursed herself for not paying attention. “How long have you been working?”

“I was recruited two years ago. During missions, I worked alone it was exciting until now.” Hyuna played with the straw studying Sera. She noticed that her lips curved into a frown. “Don’t be discouraged I really like you!” Hyuna openly confessed touching her shoulder tracing the pad of her thumb against her skin.

Knowing that Hyuna hasn’t drank a sip of her beverage, it wasn’t a drunk confession. Her body temperature began to heat up.

"That’s why I chose you to be my partner. We have the same scores and desires.” Hyuna was moving closer to her. Her hands made its way through Sera’s hair lacing her hair with her fingers. “Is this awkward?” She gave a soft chuckle.

“Not at all. I actually enjoy your company no matter how nervous you make me.” Sera gingerly admitted.

“Good.” Hyuna whispered. Her eyes danced across her face coming across her lips. She ached to touch them and feel them for herself. Hyuna touches Sera’s jaw once more coaxing her to lean forward.

Even though they met days ago, Sera couldn’t resist her. There is something mesmerizing about Hyuna. She couldn’t pinpoint what it was, but the delectable agent made her fall in love. A shudder sweeps through Sera when Hyuna glided her mouth onto hers.


	3. Chapter 3

Nausea and pain was swimming in Sera’s head. Shifting herself against the barrier, Hyuna towered over her becoming even more impatient. _She wasn’t kidding about the training process._

“Come on, get up.” Hyuna ticked offering her a hand.

Still Sera was breathless after struggling to knock Hyuna out of her feet after the nth time. It was practically impossible to catch her off guard. She rejected the request of her hand and got up herself feeling more uneasy.

“You’re looking a bit worn out don’t you think?” She teased attempting to pinch her cheek until Sera swatted away her hand.

“One more round. This time I’m sure I’ll beat you.” Sera firmly tightened her grip holding her arms up.

Hyuna nodded accepting the challenge. She lunged her hand forward aiming at Sera’s face. Despite her first move, Sera deflected the punch. Backing away from the younger girl, she waited her first move testing her patience. 

Sera dodged forward trying to avoid any punches being thrown at her. Swinging her arm in multiple attempts to hit Hyuna, her aching muscles screamed to take a break. There were a few punches that got to her, but it didn’t stop Hyuna from retreating. The top agent’s hand found its way to firmly grip on to Sera’s wrist, she quickly whipped Sera’s arm around her back pushing her down to the floor. Leaning her weight against the rookie, she felt cold sweat soak through the back of her top.

“You’re tough. Nice try though, maybe next time?” Hyuna taunted.

-

A soft knock interrupted Kyungri’s provisions for an upcoming mission. Groaning at the surprised visit she wheeled away from her desk. Turning the knob of her door she cracked the door open enough to get a peek.

“Sera?” Kyungri whispered. “Y-you look exhausted.” She stuttered, with her wandering eyes aimed through Sera’s bruises.

When Sera opened her mouth to say something she was stopped by Kyungri’s disappointed tone.

“But now is a bad time. The boss could come in at any time to check my progress.” Kyungri heaved a sigh.

“Please come to my dorm after work?” Sera said quickly.

“I’ll try.”

-

Sera returned to her dorm. After a couple of hours waiting for Kyungri to arrive, Sera didn’t have anything better to do. Training was only for four hours. No missions were called to action. She could have started packing up to go back to her apartment. Instead she laid on her bed for a while relaxing her strained muscles. After a brief moment of deciding what to do she heard a soft knock at her door.

“Kyungri” Sera fully swung the door open.

“No I’m not Miss Park.” Hyuna entered the room without any hesitation. Why do you call her that anyways?” Hyuna studied Sera’s expression flicker after she saw her face.

 _Great. The person I want to avoid has shown up… in my own dorm._ Slowly Sera backed herself to the center of the small room.

“You’re not allowed to be here. Visits aren’t allowed in dorms after work.” Sera stammered crossing her arms.

“And you’re expecting the director of technology to come here? Besides those are trainee rules, I’m welcome here anytime.” She took a step closer. Noticing a shift in Sera's demeanor as she began to close the space between them. Sera wasn’t looking at her anymore.

“What do you want?” Sera rolled her eyes taking a seat on her bed.

“You seemed annoyed with me I wanted to know what’s up?” She responded following her position.

“Nothing. Now you can go.” Sera’s back was resting against the mattress turning her body to the wall.

Hearing the footsteps echoing from the hallway, Hyuna hovered her body over Sera’s. The sudden move made Sera suck in her breath. Her surprised expression made Hyuna smile, it was entertaining to see her like this.

Kyungri peeked her head through the door. Questioning why the door was open in the first place. She called Sera’s name out only finding the agents in their own world.

“I guess this appointment is cancelled.”

Sera tried to push Hyuna away from her. Propping herself up to see a glance of Kyungri, all she gave was a wink and said her goodbye.

"Wait!" Sera groaned and slumped back her head into the pillow.

“Tell me. What’s on your mind? I know that you go visit Miss Park… to talk.” Hyuna slowly finished her last sentence. Her hands were placed next to Sera’s head, her chest was low enough to feel the rising and falling of her chest.

The sensation of her breath made goosebumps appear on Sera’s skin. While hoping Kyungri didn’t tell any conversation revolving the topic about her, she closed her eyes for a brief moment. While enjoying the closeness, it gave her mixed emotions of how she felt about Hyuna. _She’s full of surprises._ Opening her eyes to see that she’s still in her position, she analyzed her perfectly shaped almond eyes wheeled her in her own seduction.

“You’re stubborn. You do what you want to until you get it, huh? I’m not saying anything.” Sera said placing her hands up while averting her eyes away from Hyuna.

“We’re partners we should trust each other.” Hyuna’s fingers danced across her skin even coming across the bruises she made earlier. Her touch felt hot against hers, sending sharp prickles through her spine.

“I confess you drive me insane in and out of practice.”

It was true, the evidence was laid out from the moment they met. Hyuna chuckled recalling all little details of Sera’s nervousness whenever she appeared.

“Now a serious question for you… Why did you work alone? Why don’t you have a partner?” Sera’s gaze was piercing through Hyuna. Since Sera was chosen to be her partner, the question pondered over her head repeatedly. _She is too good to have one and she might as well work better alone._

“I used too. Until she played me and the whole agency.” Hyuna lifted her body while moving away from Sera repositioning herself to sit up right.

As Hyuna described her former partner, she began to recollect the memories she had buried deep inside. Heaving a big sigh, her mind scrolled back a few years ago from when they entered Star Empire. Both of them had the wishes of becoming the greatest. However, with their smart and powerful skills the missions began to suspiciously fail even though they were doing all the right things. After a couple missions have passed the boss began to question their roles to the agency. The duos trust faded leading into a dirty competition to complete the task at hand. When Hyuna caught her ex-partner leaking information to their rivals Sniper Inc. she couldn't keep her mouth shut. From that day Hyuna confronted the boss proving to him that her partner was a mole who lead the missions to failure.

“The boss kicked her and arrested her for violating the rules.”

“I’m so sorry… At least she finally was caught. Who knows what could have happened.” Sera comforted her bringing the palm of her hand firmly against Hyuna’s back making small circles. She heard about what Sniper Inc. did a few years ago. It could have caused danger to the entire country.

A few moments of silence have passed. The clock on Sera’s desk was ticking. The atmosphere began to become more awkward and uncomfortable. Hyuna didn’t want to add anything about the subject. The upbringing of the past was already tragic.

“Is that’s why you want to know more about me? I have no secrets to hide from you.” Sera confirmed with a soft voice. She leaned forward to see the girl’s face brushing aside the long bangs with her delicate fingers that hid what she wanted to see.

“Is that really true?” Hyuna said as her lips began to form a thin line. Her head turned slightly noticing the sincere expression. She concentrated on Sera’s pupils to see if they dilated. _She’s telling the truth._

“Cross my heart.” Sera’s fingers hovered her chest making a x mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kei, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Leo and Kei for helping me out.

A debriefing was announced earlier this morning. People who belonged in Level A were called for a mission, specifically for the new recruits who started working there. Sera along with the other two agents sat in front of the daunting directors and older agents. It was declared by the boss that they will work together for their very first mission.

 

Hyuna was disappointed by this random approach. Knowing that she won’t be there for Sera in her first mission seemed like the boss ignored her statement. She disagreed on the idea of pairing the three together since they haven’t trained together as a whole. Nobody knows how their dynamic functions and who would take charge. Her fellow co-workers agreed on her idea, however the boss tossed aside their comments wanting to know if they are worthy of a team they could depend and trust on.

 

_Trust._

 

Building a relationship with one another and risking each other’s lives for the sake of others has been the goal since the incident of Hyuna’s ex-partner.

 

Hyuna erased threatening memories of the past from her mind before it turned into a big distraction. Her eyes gazed over focusing on Kyungri who was introducing a new gadget. The director of technology swiftly moved to an empty area of the room to demonstrate her new creation.

 

“Here is a chip that can create any holograms that can be used as a decoy for any situation. It is beneficial to our agents at risk in creating a distraction in any mission.” Kyungri held up a centimeter-wide chip.

 

When eyes were glued on the smallest weapon, Kyungri dropped it to the floor pressing a button behind her back. There was a moving image that played. When analyzing the motions of the image it had no defects or lines that could possibly tell that it is fake.

 

“Sera, do me a favor and try to touch the hologram.” Kyungri asked.

 

Sera followed her orders brought her hand to touch the hologram. Her hand split through the hologram creating a hole. The silence was replaced of gasps and applauses at the sight of her hand going through flashes of images.

 

“We will be testing this weapon for your very first mission.” The boss announced with a stern voice making everyone’s head snap towards his direction. “This better go well.” He concluded sharply eyeing the three new interns.

-

The first assignment was to take information from a computer in Sniper Corporation's headquarters. Coming up with a plan was an easy process, however taking a stance on facing the enemy’s ground was nerve wracking.

 

“Sera, use the chip to avert the guard guarding the computer lab. Then instead of escaping from the front door, go climb into the vents that leads up to the ceiling.” Kyungri passed her the chip and digital map of the building from her tablet. Sera scanned the map memorizing each corners, exits and hallways. When taking the chip from the director’s hand she kept the chip in her utility belt.

 

As for her other partners, agent Jung would focus on the technical work of downloading the files from the computer. The other, agent Woo, is capable of doing more physical actions.

 

The trio sneaked into the back door of the headquarters. Agent Jung looped the camera systems for an hour, just enough time to crack the computer files and escape.

 

Sera lead the two into the computer lab. In the back of her mind, she hoped that this first mission will go smoothly. Throwing the chip across the hallway, the guard turned to face the direction of the moving picture then approached it leaving the door unguarded.

 

The three swiftly moved inside the vacant computer lab getting to work. Agent Jung started hijacking the computer setting up downloads. Sera and her other companion waited behind the door while staying alert. As time passed by Sera would peer through the window making sure the hallway was clear.

 

“Sera, so how is your partner, Agent Moon?” Agent Woo raised his eyebrows nudging an elbow at her ribs.

 

“They could hear us you know.” She pointed at her earpiece and flicked a finger at his forehead causing him to whimper.

 

“And… we’re done! Agent Jung whispered in accomplishment while taking the USB out of the computer.

-

When the three agents made their way back to headquarters, directors and agents were relieved for completing the mission. Agent Woo was soaking in all the adulation even though he didn’t do anything but guard the door.

 

“Sera, can I talk to you?” Kyungri whispered tilting her head towards the door.

 

Once they were alone in the hallway Kyungri asked her a few questions.

 

“Was the hologram convincing?”

 

“Very.”

 

Kyungri nodded her head expressing a satisfying smile. After a moment of silence, she whipped out a paper from her back pocket.

 

“I need you to go to this event.” She said holding out a golden paper.

 

Sera quickly read the invitation, “It says it's tonight?”

 

“Yes, you need to dress up fancy. The Sniper Corporation is going to present their latest inventions.” Kyungri stated pausing for a moment. All you need to do is to wear this pin, it records everything when you press this button.” She demonstrated how to turn on and off the disguised gadget. “So will you do it for me?” Kyungri continued.

 

Sera nodded her head taking the invitation and the pin.

-

When Sera finally packed the last set of clothes into her suitcase, she felt a presence at her door. Out of instinct, she whipped her head quickly catching a sight of the figure.

 

“Sera, are you busy tonight?” Hyuna asked leaning against the doorway.

 

_Hyuna._

 

“Yeah actually, sorry.” The younger girl scratched the side of her forehead.

 

“Alright.” Hyuna’s voice drained with disappointment. “See you tomorrow.”

 

-

When arriving to the address according to the invitation, she felt intimidated of how many people showed up for this event. The windows bounced magenta and golden colors from the lights making the event look more of a festival. Leaving her cab, she took a moment to breathe, unable to pinpoint how her night will be planned.

 

Sera’s feet began to ache when walking around in circles trying to find a convincing friendly face. Everybody seemed to know one another. As she attempted to make relations with other people, her attention grew to the other side of the room.

 

Across the hall there was a small crowd surrounding a woman. When she skirted over to catch a glimpse of the figure, the cheers grew louder. When the center of attention turned around to focus on the person staring at Sera, she froze.

 

_Hyuna?_

 

The older girl had her hair curled and parted on one side showing off her sparkling earring that matched her necklace. She wore a customized ribbed dress that exposed the sides of her torso and neckline. When Hyuna excused herself, she squeezed through the crowd walking over to her partner.

 

“Hello Sera.” Hyuna slightly bowed her head as a sly smile wiped across her face. “Why don’t you sit with me?” Before agreeing to Hyuna’s idea, she grabbed Sera’s hand leading her towards two empty seats at a table near the center of the hall.

 

Hyuna let go of the younger girl’s hand when taking her seat.

 

“Did Kyungri give you an invitation?” Sera asked while taking a seat and scooting herself closer to her partner.

 

The rookie stared into Hyuna’s eyes that reflected a series of golden and white colors from the chandelier lights. The smokey eye makeup and crystallized gems that attached her eye lids made her look more ravishing. _She looks so heavenly._ Sera wanted to look at her for the rest of the night, but she had a task at hand.

 

“She did actually.” Hyuna raised a brow.

 

Her orbs skimmed up and down from the bottom of Sera’s dress to her soft features of her face. Even though Hyuna already found her attractive, it didn’t let her stop thinking about how more beautiful she can be. Her straight raven hair contrasted her pale silky skin. The strapless dress she wore was screaming vibrant crimson earning a couple of glares from both men and women. The sterling silver necklace and bracelets she wore sparkled against the light making her gleam.

 

“I think this was a setup.” Sera said as her bracelets jingled when tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

 

“What makes you say that?” The older girl gave a subtle smile. She got inched closer to Sera, resting her chin against her fisted hand.

 

“For us to be together.” Sera paused. Would you want that to happen?” she tentatively asked.

 

“Maybe.” Hyuna pulled a flirtatious wink before setting her eyes on the announcer when he tested the microphone.

 

Given the agent’s blatant charm a faint blush glowed Sera’s cheeks. Looking at her once more she noticed that her dark brown eyes weren’t ordinary. Of course brown eyes are common, but ordinary doesn’t apply to Moon Hyuna. Every time Hyuna shifted her eyes to one corner to the next there was something twinkling inside of her. It wasn’t the fancy lights that scattered throughout the hall. It was her that made Sera breathless.

 

When the audience’s voices died down Sera adjust her dress making sure the pin’s microphone was on once the announcer started talking.

 

-

 

Suddenly when the chatter arose from the dead when the presentation ended, Hyuna whispered to Sera’s ear requesting her to come home with her.

 

Once they got inside the car, Sera asked a quick favor.

 

“Could you drive me back to headquarters?”

 

“Why do you need to go back? Didn’t you leave your dorm already?” Hyuna questioned sharply narrowing her eyes at Sera.

 

“Yes, but I need to give Kyungri back something important.” Sera mustered while fiddling with the pin on her chest.

 

“Can’t it wait?” The older agent’s eyes averted at the mention of her colleague’s name

 

“No, it can’t actually. If you don’t want to drive there I can just…”

 

“Okay, I will.”

 

“It’s nothing like that.” Sera shaked her head hoping Hyuna didn’t think of anything else.

 

Hyuna didn’t peep a word, but heaved a quiet sigh. Her hand tightly gripped the steering wheel before heading to headquarters.

 

-

 

Sera got into the building. She knocked on the door finding Kyungri dry eyes fixated on the computer.

 

_It must be exhausting being a director._

 

“I recorded the whole presentation like you said.” Sera informed carefully placing the pin on her desk.

 

“Thank you Sera. Get home safely see you tomorrow.” Kyungri made a weak effort to smile.

 

-

“What are you doing Hyuna?” Sera asked stopping herself before exiting the turf of the pathway.

 

By now Sera thought Hyuna would leave knowing that she felt some sort of anger pinning her down.

 

“I’m waiting for you. I still want you to come over.” She pulled on the passenger door waiting for Sera.

 

-

Arriving at Hyuna’s spacious home, they were greeted by soft purrs of Hyuna’s cats. The partners made their way to the living room.

  
“I haven’t seen you all day.” Hyuna sighed slouching on her couch while her cat, Moya, crept upon her lap. "How were your temporary partners?" She asked gesturing Sera to take a seat next to her.  
  
"They're alright." Sera snickered reminder herself of the small moment Agent Woo asked about Hyuna. She took a seat almost invading Hyuna’s personal space.  
  
"Do you like them?" Hyuna propped her elbow on the perch of the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Sera continued before Hyuna's expression could make its way to a frown, "But that doesn't mean I'm replacing you." Sera's hand somehow laid on top of Hyuna stopping her trance between her cat.  
  
Hyuna giggled at Sera's action. She lifted her cat off of her dusting off the fur from her dress, but it didn't work.  
  
Sera continued to talk about her first mission expressing how anxious she felt walking into another territory. Hyuna understood her perspective. Nobody should feel at ease when encountering a mission. Till this day, the superior agent couldn't ease down her nerves, but purpose of her own desires erased the numbing feeling. Hyuna filled Sera on her past missions showing some kind of comfort knowing that she’s been through this hundreds of times.  
  
“Do you have anything I could borrow? This dress is actually killing me.” Sera broke the conversation about the missions.  
  
Hyuna nodded her head leading her into her bedroom.

  
-

 

Sera returned from changing into Hyuna’s oversize shirt and shorts. Her eyes laid on her partner’s bare back before she fitted her top. She quickly averted her gaze at the alarm clock blinking the time. It was already one in the morning.

 

“I better get home. Could you possibly give me a ride?”

 

“I will.” Hyuna said turning around scanning at Sera’s outfit.

 

_She looks nice wearing my clothes._

 

Sera watched Hyuna for a moment waiting for her to move away from the bed. She didn’t move at all.

 

“In the morning… Besides it’s really late.” Hyuna broke the silence crawling towards the center of her bed.

 

“So you planned to bring me here expecting to stay the night with you?” Sera raised her eyebrow studying Hyuna’s expression. She sat on the edge of the bed patiently waiting for a response.

 

“Kind of.” Hyuna played it off with a laugh.

 

“I like that idea.” Sera brought herself closer to Hyuna. Placing her hands on either sides of the mattress trapping her in a specific spot.

 

The move was intimate it sent shocks prickling through her veins. Sera’s face drawn a curved smile wrinkling her eyes. Her head dipped to the nape of Hyuna’s neck planting kisses to the edge of her jaw. Traveling her lips onto Hyuna’s face Sera softly slided her mouth against hers.

 

“Is this okay?” Sera said under her breath, breaking the kiss.

 

Hyuna hummed in satisfaction, smearing a grin.

 

One last time Sera leaned into Hyuna. Her lips lingered on Hyuna’s forehead, afraid to leave. Lifting herself off of her, she rested her head on Hyuna’s chest listening to her breathing.

 

Hyuna wrapped arms around the waist of the smaller figure tugging her partner closer holding her for the rest of the night.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Leo for helping me!

A strange curiosity grew within Kyungri after Sera recorded the event. It wasn’t about the new improved technology Sniper Corporation established. It was the conversations Sera and Hyuna had. Sera accidentally didn’t turn off the recorder after giving the pin to her. However, Kyungri set aside from calling Sera to her office, it was only a matter of days until she expects Sera knocking her door spilling her emotions and experiences.

 

A small creak from the door snapped Kyungri’s back to reality. After realizing it was someone with a friendly face who walked through the door, she relaxed her shoulders and gestured the agent to take a seat.

 

“Agent Ryu, what can I do for you today?” Kyungri knitted her fingers together with elbows both propped on her glass desk.

 

“My brain is fried from studying codings, scriptures…” Sera slumped on a chair, rambling her words then paused knowing there was enough details of her day. “Then I have training in… Five minutes.” She continued.

 

“Are you looking forward to that?”

 

“Getting beat up by Hyuna?” Sera replied, feeling a jump in her heart after she said her name. “Yeah… sure.”

 

The dead weight lifted off of Sera’s shoulders after thinking about how training would go with Hyuna. Even though it was the same procedure everyday, working on physical movements and getting to know about each other a bit more, Sera enjoyed it a lot. After watching the older agent demonstrate how to defend yourself in certain situations, Sera would pay attention to her small habits. The way she would always tug her hair behind her ear every time Sera caught her off guard. The way she would fiddle her fingers when silence broke in any conversation. Not that it was weird, it’s better to study your partner than having no clue of their ways.

 

“How did the event go? You never told me anything about it.” Kyungri interrupted Sera’s train of thought, suddenly gazing sharply at her patient.

 

It was obvious Sera was thinking of someone.

 

The heat radiated off of Sera’s cheeks reminding herself of the first time she saw Hyuna glammed up. Specifically in that moment, Sera was unsure what to do, knowing that her partner is the most beautiful person she ever laid eyes on.

 

They’re partners on the same level, but Sera would never imagine standing next to her. Hyuna’s ability to be being flawless and talented was a combination Sera would dream of.

 

“The presentation was cool. They actually presented a few of their-”

 

“No, Sera.” Kyungri glances at her while walking around her desk. “What did you guys do?” Her eyes linger on Sera’s face as she leaned back comfortably back against her desk. “You forgot to press stop on the pin after the event. ” Kyungri crossed her arms raising her dark eyebrow.

 

“I’m so stupid.” Sera exhaled closing her eyes for a brief moment then finds Kyungri’s face still wiped with the look.

 

“You are.” Kyungri nodded her head, changing the pitch in her voice.

 

Sera shot up from the chair and punched her playfully on the arm. “How can you be that mean?” Sera’s demeanor shifted into bafflement, making a note how Kyungri can be blunt at times. Embarrassment clouded her face, with a reddish tone that was more noticeable.

 

“I’m being honest! As your personal therapist I have to guide you and make sure that you’re following the right path.” Kyungri chuckled, trying to stop the muscles on her face from laughing.

 

“Well… we actually…”

 

The two heard the sound of the director’s door drawing open, accompanied by a face who belonged to no other than Hyuna.

 

“Agent Moon, what can I do for you?” Kyungri’s voice was poised. She fixed her posture while her lips firmly settled a neutral smile.

 

“Can I speak to you..” She began then paused, “In private.”

 

The room was still for a moment. Stunned by the appearance of her partner, Sera dumbly looked at her walk to the center of the room.

 

“We will finish our discussion later.” Sera spoke gently in the process making her way out of the director’s office avoiding Hyuna’s perimeter.

 

The soothing atmosphere came to an end. If a pin were to drop both of them would be able to hear it. That’s how silent it was. It was rare that Hyuna made visits to Kyungri’s office. They didn’t have any favors for each other.

 

“What are your intentions on Sera?” The agent tilted her head while narrowing her eyes at the director.

 

“Is that why you came here?” Kyungri made her way back to her seat with a heaving sigh before sitting down.“I have no interest in her, if that’s what you are planning to talk about. Are you?”

 

_Yes._

 

Hyuna froze. Unwillingly to bring herself to answer her question, she kept her mouth shut. Averting her eyes from the other girl to the ground, Kyungri cleared her throat only to bring an explanation.

 

“Sera came here without any friends. That’s why she occasionally visits my office. You can say I’m the person she leans onto. She trusts me.” The director slowly explains noticing a subtle change in Hyuna’s face.

 

The older agent bit the bottom of her lip furrowing her brows slightly. She felt betrayed. It wasn’t Sera and Kyungri’s fault for getting to know each other first. But she wanted to be the position where Kyungri stood in Sera’s life. As partners they’re supposed to depend on one another with their whole lives. Hyuna was looking forward to establish that relationship, opening to each other’s personal thoughts and interests. Was one person just enough for her? Maybe the thing they had the other day wasn’t special. It was a simple flirtatious action they came up with in the heat of the moment.

 

Hyuna formed her lips into a thin line then nodded her head at Kyungri before leaving her office.

-

 

There was complete silence in the room, in which Hyuna forgot how to conversate with Sera. The moment Hyuna entered from the back door, Sera knew she was carrying something heavy inside her chest.Maybe it was something that had to do with Kyungri.

 

_It’s not my business_ , Sera kept reminding herself.

 

Hyuna took more interest what was on the walls, instead of paying attention to Sera. It was difficult to look at her knowing that Hyuna sensed some distrust in their relationship.

 

The punching bag swung side to side from the constant forces the young agent made. Hyuna knew Sera was strong. There was nothing to improve considering that she had the same scores when she took the final exam. The rookie's hair was up in a bun. Sometimes she would sweep the loose strands of her raven hair to the side with her forearm collecting the sweat that glistened her forehead.

 

“Hyuna, are you okay?” Sera asked, beginning to unwrap the white cloth from her hands. She was still breathing heavily.

 

After few moments passed by, Sera raised her head to glance at the older agent. There was a layer of unknown feelings that covered Hyuna. She couldn’t lay a finger on the emotion her partner displayed. But she is willing to find out if Hyuna opened up.

 

“Yes, I’m okay.” Hyuna hesitates for a moment before looking at her in the eyes.

 

“It’s been a long day for the both of us… We should rest for a while.” Sera tried to talk to her. She weakly tugged the corners of her lips forming a small smile.

 

Despite Sera working hard from the minute they began training, she felt guilty for not speaking up sooner. It was the first time Hyuna didn’t correct any of her mistakes. Unaware of the passing time, Sera awkwardly stood in front of her waiting for a reply.

 

“Yeah it’s been a long day…  We should end it for today.” Hyuna lowered her eyes to the ground. She rubbed her hand against the back of her neck.

 

It came to a realization that the decision of having a partner was regretful.

 

_I’m better off on my own. If the boss told me that we scored the same, there is no need for us to be together as partners. We can both achieve being top agents independently. Being caught up with each other’s emotions will only make us weaker._

 

When Hyuna stirred back into consciousness, she stepped off from the elevated platform walking towards the bench to retrieve her belongings, leaving Sera alone.


	6. Chapter 6

It was their first mission together.

 

The duo were inside the car in a not so crowded parking lot, waiting impatiently for a figure to appear out of the corner. Their target was a man, who had a short boxed beard wearing a suit who owned a silver convertible Camaro. Inside the car held a large suitcase that contained a bomb according to the debriefing this morning.

 

Neither agents spoke a word to each other. The silence continued after leaving headquarters. Sera’s mind still held unanswered questions after Hyuna fled from practice yesterday. The younger agent would casually sneaked gazes at Hyuna’s profile in attempt to let her say something.

 

Hyuna noticed, but said nothing.

 

Before Sera mustered up the courage to confront her partner, Hyuna shaked Sera’s forearm when she spotted a person in motion fifty feet away. The person who seemed to accurately describe who they were looking for.

 

“Does it look like him?” Hyuna whispered leaning towards Sera’s side.

 

Sera squinted her eyes to find the man. She nodded her head rapidly, but before making an exit out of the car, Hyuna told her to stay put.

 

“You can’t walk up to him just like that. We need a plan.” Hyuna released a sigh, closing her eyes for a brief moment before glaring at Sera with a look of contempt. “You’re putting your partner at risk too.” She continued.

 

Oddly enough, Hyuna’s words stung Sera. She never wanted to risk anyone’s life for her mistake. Sera had the type of urge to get tasks done as quickly and efficiently as possible. Hyuna went on a different route. As an agent who dealt with enough trial and errors, she thought it is better to complete the mission thoroughly with enough information.

 

The target approximately was fifty feet away from them. His pace never accelerated, even after glancing around making sure nobody was following him.

 

After the older agent explained her idea of getting inside the other person’s car. Sera agreed to follow her orders by finding the suitcase when he was knocked unconscious. It was risky, but it was better not to leave any signs of evidence out in the open.

 

-

 

After counting down silently in both of their heads, the agents swiftly dived out the car without alerting their target. Sera hid between the post on alert, waited for his car to unlock. Hyuna crouched down onto the pavement across from his car and waited for a figure to emerge out the corner of her eye.

 

Sera sucked in her breath as she turned her head to find the target staring her down. Out of instinct, the young agent stepped forward, lashing a fist out. But, he was too fast for her. Sera clumsily straightened her balance out before she took another chance to knock him down.

 

“Don’t tell me you’re trying to stop me.” There was mock hanging in his voice. He squinted his eyes at Sera, as if he was trying to read her.

 

The man swung his arm and landed a punch on agent’s stomach. She grunted, while clutching her chest, but came to the realization that there wasn’t any time to waste. The bomb could’ve been activated already.

 

Hastily running towards him, Sera’s knuckles met the bridge of his nose.

 

Blood began dripping from his nostrils. This time he kicked her, causing the agent curl up on the floor. Bringing his foot up to her face, Sera held part of his shoe preventing her from being squished. She swung her free leg landing a kick in his groin, earning a whimper.

 

He mumbled a few curses between breaths.

 

The man averted his gaze, only to hear light footsteps coming towards her. His ragged breathing slowly came to a stop.

 

“Tell me, is the bomb activated?”

 

He didn’t answer. His attention shifted to a figure behind Sera.

 

“It’s you again.” He said, wiping his own blood with the back of his hand.

 

“I don’t remember you.” Hyuna says, picking up the pace then, lifting sharp objects from her boot and aiming for the man’s shoulders.

 

He was pinned to the post by the daggers she threw. It shocked the both of them, especially Sera. Being at Hyuna’s side revealed a new physical aspect: her sharp skills. Of course Sera noticed this from training, but in this situation it seemed effortless.  

 

“Is the bomb activated?” Hyuna tilted her head, swaying her hips while walking towards the target.

 

“Why would I tell you?”

 

Sera couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Hyuna was too close to him. Almost as if Hyuna wanted something more out of this. As if she was trying to tame him in her seductive manner? She leaned in to whisper in his ear. But, at the sight of it, Sera saw Hyuna’s hand carefully reached his right pocket.

 

Hyuna grinned widely turning back to Sera.

 

“Sera, make sure the bomb isn’t activated. And if it is go deactivate it.” Hyuna picked the keys from the man’s pocket throwing it to Sera.

 

Obeying her demands, Sera quickly got to work searching for his car for the bomb.

 

With Hyuna’s back facing in front of him, he saw his opportunity and kick her, causing her to trip on her own feet. He drew a sharp knife from a pocket inside his jacket. Hyuna got up on her feet, moving closer to him. Her knee drew into his chest, but somehow he got a hold of her, causing the knife to slash her the side of her stomach. Clenching her teeth, the agent ignored the stinging.

 

Hyuna kept fighting. The constant effort this man built by trying to get past her, lead her to one conclusion.

 

The man savagely tried to swing the knife, causing Hyuna to walk backwards. When he was in her reach, the tip of his blade skinned Hyuna’s cheek.

 

Grabbing him by the wrist and twisting his arm around, Hyuna thrusted her hand onto his chest until he was inches away from the same post. She finally got a hold of his head and met it alongside the cracked wall, knocking him unconscious. He slumped down from the post.

 

With all the adrenaline pumping through her veins, Hyuna almost forgot that she was injured. After taking a couple of steps she could feel the cut on her stomach stretching centimeter by centimeter.  

 

Sera helplessly watched Hyuna fight with the man after confirming in her earpiece that the bomb was deactivated. She sprinted her way next to Hyuna.

 

“Come on, let’s go. We’re finished here.” Sera scanned Hyuna’s face trying not to indicate any sign of panic. A line of blood dripped across her cheek. The rookie’s hand grasped her partners taking an exited from the scene and headed back to headquarters.

 

-

There were countless concerns when entering the front door. Sera held the suitcase in one hand and Hyuna’s hand on the other. There was nothing to worry about, but the bundle of nerves kept shaking her body at the sight of blood. Not that Sera winced at the sight of blood, but seeing her partner get hurt for doing most of the work made her feel useless. Being agent is about taking risks, but risking her partner wasn’t in her list.

 

After dropping off the evidence, they headed straight to the infirmary.

 

Sera gestured Hyuna to take a seat. She wiped her face clean then covered her cheek with a thin layer of ointment topping with a bandage. Hyuna was astonish by Sera’s kind actions. She could've called a nurse to help her, but she let her handle the situation. Instantly, she felt a sharp pain from her stomach. She felt the blood seeping through her clothing.

 

“Are you hurt anywhere else?” Sera asked while opening the cabinet to find more bandages.

 

“He slashed me on this side…” Hyuna hovered her hand by the side of her stomach, wincing as she moved to lay herself down on the mattress. “He has thing with knifes.” She let out a humorless laugh easing up the atmosphere.

 

A weak smile formed on Sera’s lips. She turned around to find Hyuna trying to find a comfortable position. A shock of waves hit her nerves as she watched her partner in pain. She hastily walked towards her carrying more ointment and bandages.

 

“Where is it?”

 

Hyuna pointed at her stomach.

 

“I need you to take off your shirt… I can’t put this on.” Sera’s voice was quieter than she intended to be.

 

“Everytime I try to move… it hurts.” Hyuna attempted to take the hem of her shirt and pulled upward to the best of her ability. The clothing agents use were tight. She thought it was stupid that she can’t even lift up her own shirt. It was no use. Moving only burned her skin even more.

 

“Bare with me.” Sera said calmly, adjusting her position.

 

She was closer to Hyuna now. Her hands were centimeters below Hyuna’s cut. Hyuna felt a mixture of chills and sweat run through her back. Sera fingers hooked around the hem of the fabric prying off her clothing. Sera’s eyes roamed around her body for a split second. She returned to focus on helping out her partner.

 

There were goosebumps trailing the older agent’s body after her skin was exposed. She shuddered at the delicate touch of Sera’s fingers as they brushed against her skin.

 

The cut was deep, but it didn’t need stitches. The injury appeared above her bellybutton curving to the side of her waist.

 

Hyuna lowered her eyes to see Sera. She was hesitant and careful on handling her patient. The younger girl’s brows creased into deep concentration, as she gently took care of the wound. Hyuna held in a sharp breath when a sudden agonizing pain ripped through torso. Sera snapped her head up watching her partner’s expression. She whispered a quick apology and continued to do her works, a constant reminder encrypted in Sera’s skull.

 

 _Be more cautious._   _You don’t want to give her anymore pain._

 

Finishing up the last layer of medication, Sera covered the area with a single white patch. Her head glanced up to find a pair of brown eyes staring at her. Sera couldn’t help herself and avoid Hyuna when she was glaring at her.

 

A glint of enlightenment wavered over Hyuna’s eyes urging Sera to close the space between them. Hearing their call, she leaned forward to hover Hyuna’s lips with her own. Hyuna felt Sera’s warmth sink into her own, immediately blanketing the pain from her cuts. The intimate atmosphere began encouraging Sera to take this kiss further, but she suddenly felt a surge of guilt rise in her chest.

 

_I shouldn’t be doing this._

 

“I’m sorry,” Sera confessed holding herself back.

 

“For what?”

 

“You got hurt. If I only moved quickly enough to help you...”

 

“No, it’s okay. We’re suppose to get hurt. It helps us learn from our mistakes. Now you know.” Hyuna replied, displaying a reassuring look.

 

The worries of yesterday vanished as she looked at Hyuna, who was smiling. It was a relief to Sera that they both somehow resurfaced their trust. As bad as it may seem, Sera was glad that Hyuna got hurt.

 

“I’ll tell the others you’re fine. You can rest here. I’ll make sure nobody comes in.” Sera patted her partner’s leg before she got up.

 

Hyuna grabbed Sera’s hand before she was out of her reach.

 

“Stay.” Her voice was soft.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes

Sera stayed with Hyuna that night, along with the other days when they were not on duty. Weeks have past by, only drawing the two closer and closer. 

 

The sky painted an orange canvas setting a tone of warmth and coziness. Both agents had their day off, spending their time together, in a small cafe on the rooftop of the tallest building across the Han River. 

 

Sera stared at Hyuna's face. The sunlight was hitting her eyes making them brighter, a soft honey brown color, it made her seem more radiant. The wind casually blew the strands of her bangs making her fix it from time to time. Nature annoyed her, so she furrowed her brows and pouted her bottom lip.

 

She’s so cute.

 

"Is there something on my face?" Hyuna asked, as her eyes widen finding Sera idly glared at her. She nervously tried to whip the non-existing mark on her face. 

"No, I just like staring at you." Sera laughed before she took a sip of her drink, still her eyes were lingering on Hyuna. 

 

Hyuna’s eyes crinkled letting out a breathless laugh. Her mouth gaped open in attempt to say something, but she was waiting for the right moment. The silence grew leaving the chatter of a couple of people in the background and the busy streets of Seoul. 

 

“Come.” Hyuna said, taking Sera’s hand as she got up from her seat. “Let’s go look at the view!” Hyuna pointed her finger at the horizon. She turned her head to peek at Sera’s face, only to find her mouth parted open.

 

She didn’t say a word.

 

“Are you scared… of heights?” Hyuna asked finding the question to be ridiculous, knowing Sera is too brave for anything.

 

Sera nodded her head rapidly.

 

“So if we’re chasing someone on top of high buildings… you’re just going to leave me alone?” Hyuna arched her brow and raised her tone higher. She leaned on one side of her hip, waiting for a sound to escape her mouth.

 

Sera moved her eyes towards her. 

 

No, I will never. 

 

“That’s different, Hyuna.” Sera said in annoyance as she sucked her teeth, tossing her words away. 

 

Feeling defeated after the comment Hyuna made, Sera left her seat and took a couple of steps towards the edge of the building that was guarded with a glass barrier. As she got closer, her footsteps began to slow its pace, she tried to take a peek on what’s below the building. She hesitated. Being on an elevated level made her feel uneasy. It was almost as if she were balancing on beam thousands of feet away from the ground. She took a step back. 

 

Hyuna was behind Sera. Noticing Sera’s footsteps stopped just before she could see anything, Hyuna quickly jogged towards her with her arms open hugging her back. The force tilted the couple forward making Sera shout her partner's name. 

 

“Don’t worry, you’re safe.” Hyuna draws her arms around the smaller girl’s waist, then rested her chin on her shoulder. 

 

Her laughter filled Sera’s ears.

 

Sera’s heart thuds frantically against her chest. She doesn’t know whether it was from the surprise attack from Hyuna or staring out in the open. She shut her eyes tight, not peeping a word or any sort of movement. 

 

“Are you okay?” Hyuna asked, releasing her arms from Sera knowing that her body was frozen. 

 

“I’m fine.” Sera took a glance at Hyuna on her side. She released an uneasy breath, then her eyes swiveled down to the floor. 

 

“Sorry I scared you like that… I didn’t know, it was that… horrifying.”

 

“It’s okay.” Sera shifted her gaze.

 

“I feel really stupid.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I was waiting for the right moment.”

 

“For what?”

 

“To confess to you.”

 

Sera lifts her head to Hyuna. The words echoed through her mind, blocking the sound around her except her rapid heartbeat and Hyuna’s voice. 

 

“I really like you, Sera.” Hyuna stared at her for a while then looked at the sun trying to find the words she rehearsed repeatedly in her head. “I care about you a lot. And…” Her gazed focus back on the younger girl. “I can trust you with anything. I hope it's the same with you.” 

 

A smile blossoms the younger girl’s face.

 

“I feel the same way, Hyuna.” Sera inched closer to Hyuna interlacing her fingers with hers. Her eyes glued to hers. 

 

-  
The rest of the night was filled with endless conversations about their past.

 

“Sera, do you sing?” Hyuna asked, turning herself around to spot Sera in front of her as she gave herself a tour around Sera’s rooms.

 

“A little.” She shrugged, moving past Hyuna to close the entrance of the room she deserted a long time ago.

 

“Well, this doesn’t look like a little. You have professional equipment here.” Hyuna placed her hand on the door from being shut. 

 

“It was a dream I gave up awhile ago.” 

 

“Could you sing for me?” Hyuna begged locking her eyes at Sera for a brief moment.

 

Sera bit her lip, staring at her microphone and piano. “Not right now.”

 

-

 

“You’re staying for the night aren’t you?” A singular brow quirked up on Sera’s face as she turned around walking backwards to her room.

 

“Is that okay with you?” Hyuna followed her footsteps purposely swaying her hips.

 

Only hearing a satisfying hum come from Sera mouth, Hyuna paused letting her eyes wandering Sera’s bedroom.

 

“Here.” Sera tossed a shirt at her after she closed her drawers.

 

Sera looked at her while she was changing and Hyuna could feel her eyes on her

 

Sera patted on the empty side of her bed, telling Hyuna to come over.

 

Sera feigned a surprise from the meeting of Hyuna’s mouth, she leaned back sinking herself into the mattress. Their body heat penetrated against each other bursting electrifying waves. Sera pulled away from the kiss, glancing up between the bangs of her hair, she studied the raven haired girl who sat between her legs. She watched Hyuna intently lean forward, willing to allow another kiss to be made, but Sera didn’t take the chance.

 

The older girl rubbed the palm of her hand against Sera’s shoulder in uneven circles. She resisted the urge to smile, blantly being stubborn. Her gaze followed Sera’s fingers as they brushed against her arm, teasing her with the slightest touch. Reaching out to boop her nose, Hyuna softly escaped a giggle. She placed both of her hands on each side of her partner’s face. Quickly, giving her a peck on the lips, before she settled herself comfortably on Sera’s side. 

 

A gentle hand combs through Hyuna’s hair. The two tangled their legs together, savoring the silence of each other’s company. Until Sera began faintly humming a song, then turned to be singing. 

 

Drowsiness was closing in on Hyuna. She fought to stay awake to hear her sing. Her voice was light, and it was lifting off the invisible weight on Hyuna’s shoulders. 

 

Fingertips grazed over her sleepy partner’s face, tracing her jawline, lips and nose. Sera noticed Hyuna wrinkle her face when she faintly touched her nose. A soft chuckle escaped Sera’s lips, still idly staring at her.

 

“So, are we official?” Hyuna asked sheepishly.

 

“Yeah, we are.” Sera replied chuckling into a smile, then pressed a kiss on the crown of Hyuna’s head.


End file.
